


The Great Gay Information Leak Of 2018

by LocalLibraryGremlin



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, M/M, No one knows what to do, Rumors, chloe is really nasty at the beginning but she gets better, its messy, jenna rolan runs the gossip mill, mention of slurs, or how to handle feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalLibraryGremlin/pseuds/LocalLibraryGremlin
Summary: YouSeeMeRolan: maddy somethings happeningThere's an incident in drama class, and things get messy.





	1. Prologue Or: Drama in Drama Class

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone. first of all, im sorry for not updating anything. life got busy but thats no excuse. i will be going through the slow but sure process of getting back on track with this account
> 
> that said, please enjoy

**YouSeeMeRolan:** maddy somethings happening

 

**YouSeeMeRolan:** maddy

 

**YouSeeMeRolan** : maddy

 

**YouSeeMeRolan:** i know your ignoring me so im just gonna tell you

 

**YouSeeMeRolan:** brooke and chloe are talking but chloe looks angry

 

**YouSeeMeRolan:** brooke has the saddest face on and chloe is whispering angrily

 

**YouSeeMeRolan:** i cant hear them but shits going down

 

**YouSeeMeRolan:** i think brookes gonna cry jesus

 

**YouSeeMeRolan:** OH MY GOD

 

**YouSeeMeRolan:** CHLOE JUST CALLED BROOKE A SLUR. IM NOT GONNA SAY IT BUT ITS A BAD WORD FOR LESBIANS

 

**YouSeeMeRolan:** BROOKES CRYING. MR REYES HAS FINALLY NOTICED SOMETHINGS WRONG

 

**YouSeeMeRolan:** OH BOY HEADPHONES KID HAS ENTERED AND IS DEFENDING BROOKE

 

**YouSeeMeRolan:** “what the fucks wrong, chloe?”

 

**YouSeeMeRolan:** “fuck off mell this is between me and brooke”

 

**YouSeeMeRolan:** “um shes my friend and shes crying, im involved”

 

**YouSeeMeRolan:** brookes pressing herself into headphones kid and wont stop crying

 

**YouSeeMeRolan:** i think chloes starting to feel bad about brooke

 

**YouSeeMeRolan:** jesus i think there both going to start crying

 

**YouSeeMeRolan:** ope here comes jake

 

**YouSeeMeRolan:** okay the four of them are just speaking in really hushed whispers this is weird

 

**YouSeeMeRolan:** i think mr reyes gave up on us he left and hasnt come back

 

**YouSeeMeRolan:** chloes started to try to grab brooke but she just cries harder and sinks more into headphones kid

 

**YouSeeMeRolan:** “mell, give her to me”

 

**YouSeeMeRolan:** “fuck off valentine”

 

**YouSeeMeRolan:** chloes getting madder

 

**YouSeeMeRolan:** “this is why no one likes you, mell”

 

                           “i think your talking about yourself, valentine”

 

                           “just go back to getting high and jacking off to jeremy, wont you?”

 

                           “not until you tell me what the fucks going on”

 

                           “no. jake, deal with him”

 

**YouSeeMeRolan:** jake looks so uncomfortable

 

**YouSeeMeRolan:** okay now jakes just arguing with chloe

 

**YouSeeMeRolan:** headphones kid has left the room with brooke

 

**maddyisabaddy:** for fucks sake jenna

 

**maddyisabaddy:** im in fucking chem

 

**maddyisabaddy:** my teachers gonna start thinking your my bookie or something

 

**YouSeeMeRolan:** HOLY SHIT

 

**YouSeeMeRolan:** CHLOE SLAPPED JAKE

 

**YouSeeMeRolan:** H A R D

 

**YouSeeMeRolan:** SHE ACCUSED HIM OF FUCKING RICH AND SLAPPED HIM ASCROSS THE FACE

 

**YouSeeMeRolan:** SHE DID IT AGAIN

 

**YouSeeMeRolan:** JAKE JUST TOLD HER THAT RICH IS BETTER THEN HER HOLY SHIT

 

**YouSeeMeRolan:** THIRD SLAP

 

**YouSeeMeRolan:** OH NO BROOKES BACK

 

**YouSeeMeRolan:** SHE JUST FUCKING

 

**YouSeeMeRolan:** GRABBED HER BAG AND SHOVED CHLOE OUT OF HER WAY

 

**YouSeeMeRolan:** CHLOES S H O O K

 

**YouSeeMeRolan:** “i never wanna see you again. get out of my way”

 

**YouSeeMeRolan:** THAT WAS BROOKE IM SO PROUD

 

**YouSeeMeRolan:** OH GOD SHES STILL CRYING THO MY BABY

 

**YouSeeMeRolan:** CHLOE JUST BOLTED AFTER BROOKE I THINK SHE REGRETS IT

  

**maddyisabaddy:** okay brookes here and she looks bad

 

**maddyisabaddy:** now chloes here

 

**maddyisabaddy:** she called brooke a slut

 

**maddyisabaddy:** brooke called her a coward

 

**maddyisabaddy:** oh god

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh no its getting worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone i have two exams tomorrow pray for me

“Who-who the fuck does she think she is?! She I didn't make her do anything! She was very-and I mean very-happy to do it! What is wrong with her?!” Brooke yelled, not even trying to stop sobbing, just letting herself heave in big, gasping breathes while Michael quietly watched.

 

“She's an idiot, Brooke.”

 

“And who gave her the right to talk to anyone like that?! Does she even realize how awful she looks?! Like, she has to know that she's going to be the one looking bad after slapping Jake! And it's not even that, she just outed him! And why is she acting like they were dating or something? Her and Jake were just friends-with-benefits, by her own admission! Like, hate to break it to you, Chloe, but you and I were also having sex, if you didn't notice! Like, Jesus, how much of a hypocrite does she have to be!”

 

Then Brooke turned around and pointed to Michael. “And what she said to you! God, I almost blew out right there! She had no right to speak to you like that! And she acted like you were the one making a scene?! How dare she!”

 

Brooke was pacing around the empty classroom that Michael had taken her to, after getting kicked out of the chemistry class. Michael was just letting her work through her emotion-god knows she needed it right now. He was currently waiting for Brooke to lose steam and crash, because that's when he would have to crank up the comforting, and then maybe hunt down Chloe.

 

“And I just-I just...” Brooke paused and bit her lip. She could already feel the tears building up. “I thought she loved me...I though she loved me back.”

 

Michael winced in sympathy, before opening his arms. “Oh Brookie.”

 

Brooke sobbed, crawled into Michael's lap, and cried.

 

***

 

Meanwhile, there was a situation gathering at the local Starbucks. And by situation, we are talking about a date.

 

A date between Christine and Jeremy.

 

A date that was not going well. At least, not for the reasons that you would think. In fact, from an outsiders perspective, the date was going great! They were chatting and laughing over frappuccinos.

 

They looked like two kids in love.

 

However, if you listened closer, you would notice that neither of them were really flirting or actually talking about themselves at all. They weren't even holding hands or even exchanging nervous, loving glances. They were only talking about there best friends.

 

Jeremy was going on and on about Michael, and Christine had not stoped talking about how helpful Jenna was during rehearsal.

 

Now, Jeremy didn't notice this, because Jeremy was not the most observant young man. However, Christine did. And she frankly didn't really know what to think.

 

“And Michael said-Chrissy? Christine?” Jeremy asked, interrupting Christine's thoughts and poking her cheek. “Earth to Christine?”

 

“Sorry, sorry.” She chuckled. “Got lost in my head.” Christine winced at how that sounded.

 

“It's fine. So, then Michael-”

 

“You like Michael a lot, huh?” Christine asked, although it was more of a statement then a question.

 

“W-Well I mean-of course, he's my best friend-you know, childhood buddy and all. I just-I just know a lot about him.” Jeremy then turned an alarming shade of red and looked down.

 

Christine smiled slightly. She was about to reply, when her phone buzzed several times in a row. At the same time, Jeremy's phone also buzzed several times in a row.

 

They were from Jenna Rolan.

 

***

 

Jake Dillinger was walking down the hallway and trying not to scream. He was angry, and pretty much the only thought going through his head right now was _shit._

 

It had not been a good day, even excluding Chloe screaming at him. His legs hurt more then usual, and he had had another weird dream about Rich, and he was pretty sure that Jenna had already told everyone what Chloe said.

 

So, in conclusion, not a good day.

 

“Hey Jakey D!”

 

But maybe it would get better.

 

“Hey Rich.” Jake offered him a weak smile and ruffled the smaller boy's hair. “What's up?”

 

“Nothing much. How 'bout you?” Rich smiled, wider then he ever did when the SQUIP was in place.

 

Jake chuckled darkly. “I take it you heard about me and Chloe?”

 

Rich looked confused. “No? Did something happen?”

 

Jake rolled his eyes. “We had a fight. Probably broke up. Brooke's all torn up about it.”

 

“Oh, jeez, I'm so sorry man.” You could here Rich's lisp clearly, and Jake smiled a bit. “Wanna talk about it?”

 

“Not really.”

 

“Okay. Yeah, man, thats cool.” Rich paused. “Chloe sucks anyways.”

 

Jake snorted. They walked in silence for a while.

 

“She mentioned you.”

 

Rich looked up at him. “Really? What'd she say?”

 

Jake shook his head. “She said that I was fucking you.”

 

Rich turned an alarming shade of red. “Oh.”

 

“So I told her that you were better then her. Then she slapped me for the third time.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah. I'm sorry that I got you involved.”

 

“No, it's chill, it's chill.” Rich was still bright red. Jake smiled at him a little.

 

“Besides, it's kinda ridiculous, you know? Me and you.”

 

Rich's eyes widened and he looked at Jake, who decided to continue.

 

“I mean, me with a guy? Holy shit, that's funny. I'm totally straight, your totally straight, it's stupid to think that we'd be going out. And me with someone like you-”

 

“Someone like me?” Jake finally looked at Rich, and noticed that his eyes were welling with tears. Jake panicked.

 

“Wait wait wait, Rich-”

 

“No, I get it!” Rich said, tearily laughing. “I wouldn't date someone like me either.”

 

Jake gulped, and looked at Rich's fake, trembling smile as the blond boy stared at the floor. He hesitantly went to put a hand on Rich's shoulder, but decided against it.

 

“Rich, that's-”

 

“No really, it's cool.” Rich smiled shakily and wiped his tears. “I-I gotta get to class. See you later. Bye!” And then Rich walked away.

 

Jake sighed before face-planting into the wall. “Jake Dillinger everyone, turning lemonade into lemons since 2001.” And then he went to class.

 

Little did he know, that a certain Dustin Cropp was filming the whole thing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no. and dont worry ill stop torturing chloe soon


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chloe gets called out, jeremy screws up

**croppthebop:** {jakeyd-messy.avi}

 

 **croppthebop:** great googly moogly its all gone to shit

 

 **YouSeeMeRolan:** oh deary me

 

 **croppthebop:** rich looks so sad

 

 **YouSeeMeRolan:** oof

 

 **YouSeeMeRolan:** did you hear about what happened with brooke and chloe?

 

 **croppthebop:** hell yeah

 

 **croppthebop:** saw chloe afterwards

 

 **croppthebop:** shes a m e s s

 

 **YouSeeMeRolan:** o o f

 

 **croppthebop:** did you hear about heere and christine?

 

 **YouSeeMeRolan:** nO? WHAT. WHAT HAPPENED??????!!!!!!!!

 

 **croppthebop** : broke up

 

 **croppthebop:** turns out, heere has it bad for mell

 

 **YouSeeMeRolan:** REALLY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

 

 **YouSeeMeRolan:** J E R E M Y H E E R E? THE ONE WHOSE LOVED HER SINCE THE EIGHT GRADE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!

 

 **croppthebop:** things changed

 

 **croppthebop:** you know what they say: in matters of the heart, you can never be certain

 

 **YouSeeMeRolan:** poetic

 

 **croppthebop:** i thought so

 

 **croppthebop:** wanna get high later

 

 **YouSeeMeRolan:** naw man im good

 

 **croppthebop:** your loss lol

 

***

 

Chloe was in fact, a hot mess.

 

She had been kicked out of Madeline's chemistry class for 'being a disruption', and had decided to cry her eyes out in the girls washroom.

 

“Well well well, how the mighty have fallen.”

 

Chloe turned around, to see Madeline standing in the doorway.

 

“Go away.” She hissed. “Don't you have class?”

 

“Nope.” Madeline stood right next to her. “Jenna told me what happened.” She laughed bitterly. “God, you really like ruining things for yourself, huh?”

 

“Madeline I swear-”

 

“What? What are you gonna do? Call me a slut? That doesn't mean anything to me anymore, Valentine.” Madeline snarled. “Believe it or not, when you cry about something enough, the insult starts to numb.”

 

Chloe gulped. “Look-”

 

“Brooke has stood by you this entire time. When you wanted to have sex with your boyfriend, she stayed. When you called her a slut, she stayed. When you strung her along with your little sex games to make Jake jealous, she stayed. Hell, you didn't even want him! You don't even like him! It takes a lot to make Brooke leave, but I think you finally blew it.”

 

“Look, it wasn't my fault-”

 

“That you don't love her?”

 

Chloe rolled her eyes, which came out as less nonchalant then she would have hoped. The running mascara wasn't help. “That she's a lesbo, and I'm not.”

 

“That's the biggest fucking lie I've ever heard.”

 

“You can't speak to me like that!”

 

“Oh yes I can. What, are you the only one allowed to act like a Queen Bitch?”

 

“Look,” Chloe snarled. “It was just two girls having some fun. It isn't my fault she took it the wrong way, and decided to get all weepy about it.” Once again, Chloe's words didn't have an edge to them, and she bit back a sob on the word 'weepy'.

 

Madeline rolled her eyes. “You know what I think? I think that you were ecstatic when she told you. But, you have to know that you aren't good enough for Brooke, so you just went to your defence mechanism of acting like some sort of teen drama meangirl. It's that same reason that you're always chasing after Jake.” Madeline paused.

 

“Oh yeah? What's that?”

 

“You're in love with Brooke.” Madeline stepped closer to Chloe. “You're in love with Brooke, and you're gay, but you are terrified that if you show it, you're either gonna lose your popularity, or Brooke. And I think that you know losing Brooke would be _so, much, worse,_ then losing your popularity, but the fact that you think that also terrifies you. So you put on this show of chasing after Jake and treating Brooke like crap. Because you are _terrified_ of the fact that your in love with Brooke, and one day, if you keep treating her like she's something at the bottom of your shoe, _she might not love you back_.”

 

By the end of her speech, Madeline and Chloe where nose-to-nose.

 

“Get. The. Hell. Away. From. Me.” Chloe snarled, and shoved her out of the way.

 

***

 

“Michael whatever people are saying it's a lie!”

 

“Well hello to you to Jeremy.”

 

“I don't know what Christine was thinking, and I know that you probably already heard it, but it's a lie. She just misunderstood.” Jeremy was hyperventilating.

 

“Jeremy, what are you talking about?”

 

And thats when Jeremy finally registered his surroundings.

 

Michael was standing next to a tearful Brooke, and was getting stuff out of his locker. He had a concerned look on his face, probably on account of the fact that Jeremy was bright red and apparently had ran there.

 

“Oh....hey Brooke.” He gave her a little wave. “Bad day?”

 

“You could say that.” Brooke mumbled, and waved half-heartily at him.

 

Jeremy then turned to Michael. “Anyways, I just wanted to say that I'm not in love with you.” He said, like a liar.

 

Michael's head shoot up. “What?”

 

Jeremy's mind was working a mile a minute. He had to make sure that Michael understood. If Michael found out about his minor, small, medium-sized, barely-there, COLOSSAL crush on him, then he would leave. And frankly, Jeremy wasn't prepared to have Michael disappear from his life again. So, he did what he had to do: lie his ass off.

 

“Yeah, I know that Christine told Jenna that I'm in love with you and that why we broke up, but that's not true! Well, at least the love part isn't. You see, I'm not bisexual, o-or gay for that matter, hahaha, don't know why I said bisexual, but anyways lets move past it! Anyways, I'm not in love with you, so there's nothing to worry about, and we can totally stay friends without it being weird! Okay?!”

 

Michael blinked. “Wait, you two broke up?”

 

“Yeah but its fine!”

 

“And you don't love me?”

 

“Yeah-well, not like that. So, we good?” Jeremy begged.

 

Michael opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but then closed it, he gave Jeremy a wry smile. “Yeah, were good Jer. Also Brooke's coming with us.”

 

“Okay, cool!” Jeremy walked next to Michael as the trio left the school. “See, it's all cool! Your not in love with me, I'm not in love with you, so there's nothing to worry about!”

 

Michael nodded. “Yup, your not in love with me...”

 

“Yeah, exactly!”

 

Michael looked at him, scanning his face. Jeremy gulped suddenly. “Michael...?”

 

“Let's go to the car.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter the scheming starts


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things get better and then get worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoy

Jake had been trying to find Rich for the past twenty minutes. He tried calling Rich. He was very close to breaking into the office and trying out the intercom system to contact Rich.

 

But, Rich had probably, in hindsight, gone home. And Jake was all alone.

 

And god did he feel stupid.

 

When he had said 'someone like you', he hadn't meant it like _that._ He had meant the opposite, in fact! Why would someone as fantastic as Rich want to date someone like him? A playboy who was best known for loving and leaving them.

 

Rich was amazing, even without the SQUIP. Especially without the SQUIP. He was funny and sweet and had a great laugh and nice eyes, and he had stopped gelling his hair back so it was adorably wild. He had made the effort to apologize to everyone he had bullied while the SQUIP was in, and had even offered to help pay for Jake's house. And once his burn scars where healed up, he even started feeling comfortable enough to wear short-shelve's again. It was nice.

 

But of course, he did what he did best and screwed it all up because he wasn't able to grow a pair and just tell Rich what had been on his mind since the fucking hospital: _I like you. I'm sorry I didn't notice._

 

_I'm sorry you felt like you had to change._

 

That last one probably was the worst one to think about. Because, well, Jake wasn't the nicest guy freshmen year. He was on the football team and liked feeling popular, and, well, he had very vague memories of laughing at a certain blonde-haired boy with a lisp and knocking his books over and teasing him, but not in a good way.

 

Yeah, Rich really didn't deserve someone like him.

 

***

 

It took Jeremy twenty minutes to figure out something was wrong.

 

He's a bit slow.

 

He figured it out when Michael couldn't look him in the eye without his bottom lip trembling, and how after a while, Michael stopped looking at him altogether. The way Michael flinched when Jeremy bumped his hand also confirmed his theory.

 

God, he sucked.

 

But, Jeremy had decided he was done sucking-not like that. He had made himself a promise when he got out of the hospital: to stop hurting Michael. So, he was gonna man-up and confront Michael.

 

“Hey Michael my best buddy! How you doing?” Baby steps.

 

Michael looked at him, adverted his eyes, and gave Jeremy the fake-st smile he had ever seen. “I'm fine man.”

 

Jeremy frowned. “No, seriously, whats wrong?”

 

“It's nothing Jere.”

 

“Michael.” Jeremy tried not to sound like he was pleading. “Com'on, man, you can tell me anything.”

 

“I'm really fine.”

 

“Did I say something? Because if I did, I'm really sorry.”

 

Michael gulped, and his shoulders started shaking. “Jeremy, I'm really fine, lets just drop it.”

 

“Michael.” Jeremy said softly. “Please, just tell me what's wrong, so I can fix it.”

 

Michael just stared at him, eyes filled with tears, before sniffling. “You'll hate me.”

 

“I could never hate you. Just tell me whats wrong.”

 

Michael shook his head, and just turned to the TV. “I-Is there a-anything you wanna w-watch?”

 

“Michael, please.” Jeremy paused and watched as Michael wrapped his arms around himself, shaking and pulling his knees up to his chest. “Michael, I made a promise to stop hurting you, and while that clearly hasn't worked, I still need to fix it. Please just tell me whats wrong so I can fix it.” Michael stayed silent. “You mean the world to me, okay? You're my favourite person, and whatever I did, I'm really sorry.” And then the light in Jeremy's head went off. “A-And I lied when I said I didn't love you. I do love you. I love you so much, Michael. Christine wasn't the one lying, I was. I just got scared. I'm sorry, I love you.”

 

Jeremy gulped, and smiled at Michael, who was looking at him with wide, shocked eyes, tears running down his cheeks. Jeremy smiled and wiped them off with his thumb. Michael then threw himself at Jeremy.

 

“I-I-I love y-you t-too,” Michael gasped, sobbing. “J-J-Just f-felt s-s-so s-scared, d-didn't wanna-” Michael's shoulders were shaking and he was very close to hyperventilating. “L-L-Lose you.”

 

“Your never gonna lose me, never again.” Jeremy mumbled, kissing the shorter boys hairline. “So sorry for leaving, never gonna leave again. Love you so much.” He sat up and held Michael in his lap. “Breathe, Mikey, your almost hyperventilating. Come on, breathe with me, baby.” Jeremy started taking deep breathes, and soon, Michael started matching them. “There you go, all better.” Jeremy pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, and Michael smiled.

 

“Guys? Is everything okay?” Brooke came down the stairs from where she had been sleeping.

 

“H-Hey B-Brooke.” Michael said, leaning back into Jeremy's chest.

 

“We're okay Brooke, just talking some stuff out.” Jeremy held Michael tightly. “Wanna sit with us?”

 

Brooke nodded, and for a while, everything was okay.

 

***

 

 **Chlo:** brooke im sorry

 

 **Chlo:** im so sorry brooke please text back

 

 **Chlo:** i dont have an excuse but im so sorry i wasnt thinking and i didnt mean to yell im sorry

 

 **Chlo:** youve always been to good for me and i freaked out but im sorry please text back

 

 **Chlo:** you know what an idiot i am brooke please

 

 **Chlo:** brooke

 

 **Chlo:** brooke?

 

 **Chlo:** please brooke

 

 **Chlo:** i dont think your a slut if anything im the slut im sorry please text back

 

 **Chlo:** you know how i am when im mad please i didnt mean any of it i swear

 

 **Chlo:** please dont cut me out of your life im so sorry

 

 **Chlo:** ill be better, ill be kinder, ill make an effort, ill be a better friend, please brooke

 

 **Chlo:** brooke im sorry for everything please text back please come home

 

 **Chlo:** i love you back i just got scared please i cant lose you

 

 **Chlo:** i was just so scared of hurting you and what people would say and telling my parents but thats not an excuse but just please

 

 **Chlo:** im so so so sorry brooke

 

 **Chlo:** brooke please

 

 **Chlo:** please come home

 

 **Chlo:** brooke?

 

 **Chlo:** i love you

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear this has a happy ending


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe gets flowers, Brooke gets cuddles, and Jake makes a phone call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey

Apparently, white tulips meant sorry.

 

Chloe knew this from a Google search, and had immediately walked to the local florist to get some. It seemed like as good enough a place to start as any.

 

She knew that fancy flowers wouldn't make up for everything, but it was a start, right?

 

God, she was screwed.

 

“Purple hyacinth means regret.” The young lady at the counter told her.

 

“Then I'll take some of those to.” Chloe responded, smiling the best she could.

 

The florist nodded, and started getting the flowers. “So, did someone die, or did you just screw up?”

 

Chloe rocked on her heels nervously. “Second one.”

 

“Wanna talk about it?” The florist cut the ends of the stems, and started organizing the flowers in a vase.

 

“I just...I have this friend,” Chloe started. “And she told me something, and it made me very happy, but then the fact that it made me happy made me freak out, and then I flipped out on both her and the guy who is probably now my ex, so here I am buying flowers in the hope that she'll forgive me.”

 

“I wish you luck kid.” The florist handed Chloe the wrapped bouquet. “That'll be fifteen dollars.”

 

***

 

Brooke was, at the moment, ignoring all of Chloe's texts. Did she feel mean? A little. Was it healthier then reading them? Maybe.

 

She honestly wasn't sure.

 

A big part of her wishes that she just hadn't told Chloe anything. Then, none of this would have happened, and they would still be best friends, and Brooke wouldn't have to think about Chloe and force herself not to cry. There was, however, another part of her that was absolutely fucking pissed at Chloe for acting like Brooke had betrayed her, for acting like Brooke was just some slut that couldn't help but cling to the nearest warm body. There was also a small part of her, deep in her heart somewhere, that just wanted to get on her knees and beg Chloe to take her back, tell her that she was drunk or high or something, that it didn't mean anything, and to _please just take her back nothing would change._

 

However, she also knew that when she went to school tomorrow, the only thing that would happen is that Chloe would ghost her and find a new boytoy, leaving Brooke to cry in the girls washroom.

 

“Brooke?”

 

She looked up to see that Michael had woken up from his nap. He was laying on Jeremy's chest, the taller boy still asleep and snoring. Michael sat up on Jeremy's lap.

 

“Are you okay?” Michael asked, looking concerned. Brooke shrugged.

 

“Wanna join us?” He gestured to himself and his new boyfriend.

 

Brooke smiled a little, and nodded. She crawled over to them, wrapped Michael in a hug, and started sobbing again.

 

“I'm sorry Brookie.” Michael mumbled into her hair. “I'm so sorry.”

 

Brooke mumbled an 'it's not your fault' into his chest, and just continued crying for a while Michale held her.

 

“Guys? Whatsa matter?” Jeremy's sleepy voice could be heard beneath them.

 

Michael blushed before turning to Jeremy. “Brooke's upset, so I thought she could cuddle with us. I-Is that okay?” Michael asked shyly.

 

Jeremy smiled sleepily, before sitting up, and pulling both of them to his chest. “Of course.”

 

And, despite still feeling like her world was upset down, Brooke felt a little more okay.

 

***

 

Jake, on the other hand, wasn't doing great.

 

This was his third time calling Rich, who was either ignoring him, or in a very deep sleep. And, considering that it was only 6:57, he was probably being ignored.

 

And he understood why he was being ignored, that was probably the worst part. He was started to consider going over to Rich's house, but since Rich was living with new foster parents, he decided that he didn't want to embarrass him.

 

It took the fifth phone call for Rich to finally pick up, and Jake almost cried in relief.

 

“Hey Rich.”

 

“Hey Jake. Sorry, man, I was just taking a nap.” Jake could hear Rich sniffling, and he wanted to punch himself. “Anyways, what's up?”

 

“I actually wanted to talk to you about something.” Jake gulped. “I know that you were upset by what I said earlier.”

 

“Don't worry about it, I'm fine.” Rich sounded defensive.

 

“Rich, I didn't mean what I said.”

 

“Jake, it's fine.”

 

“I was just to scared to say what I really wanted to say.” Jake paused.

 

“...And what's that?”

 

Now, Jake had an actual plan for what he was going to say. Wrote it down and everything. It was well thought out and explained his actions, feelings and fears. That unfortunately, is not what he told Rich. Instead, he said:

 

“I had a sex dream about you.”

 

“WHAT?!” Rich shouted over the phone. You could hear the embarrassment in his voice, and it only made Jake's cheeks redder as he tried to rectify the situation.

 

“It wasn't just a sex dream though! We were on our honeymoon and afterwards we drank wine and had some nice pillowtalk, and shit I'm not explaining this right.” Jake sighed, and Rich was stunned into silence. “Look, I have a lot of feelings. Feelings about you, specifically. They started after the SQUIP was removed, and I thought they would disappear, but that clearly hasn't happened. And when we talked today, I meant that _you_ wouldn't wanna be with someone like _me._ ”

 

There was a pause, and Jake nearly hung up out of sheer fear, until Rich responded. “Are you saying that you....like me?”

 

“Well, I mean...yeah pretty much.”

 

Rich squealed over the phone. “HOLY SHIT! Dude I've had, like, the biggest crush on you since, like, the seventh grade, like, holy shit, this is awesome!” You could practically hear his grin over the phone.

 

And Jake, smiling so wide that his cheeks stung, laughed. “That's pretty cool.”

 

“Can I come over?”

 

“Always.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter and then finito. comments are alaways welcome and encouraged


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're almost done folks!

When Brooke came to school the next day, she was expecting a lot of things. Questions from her classmates, questions from her teachers, and maybe even a visit to the principle's office to discuss what happened.

 

What she was not expecting was to find Chloe Valentine, standing at her locker, giving her a terrified look and holding a bouquet of flowers.

 

“Hello.” Chloe said robotically.

 

Brooke crossed her arms and glared. “What do you want?”

 

“To say sorry?” Chloe asked, even though she knew that she wanted to say sorry. “I bought you flowers.”

 

“Is that supposed to make it better?”

 

“Not really. But you love flowers.”

 

Brooke felt her heart clench and tried to swallow down the lump in her throat. “Just please leave me alone.”

 

“Brookie-” Chloe grabbed her shoulder.

 

“Don't touch me and don't call me that!”

 

Chloe retracted her hand as if it was burned. “Brooke, I'm sorry. I don't have an excuse, but you have to believe me, I didn't mean it. Brooke, I didn't mean any of it.” Chloe looked around, as if to make sure no one was listening to closely, before saying: “And I love you too.”

 

“Sure you do.” Brooke slammed her locker and started walking away, but turned around to talk to Chloe. “Now that everyone knows I'm gay and I had a breakdown in the hallway, and you look bad for slapping Jake, now you love me.”

 

“Brooke-”

 

“What kind of relationship would we have, anyways? Would I just end up like Jake? God, would we even get to be open? If we had an argument, would you just figure out the best way to tear me down?”

 

Chloe shook her head. “I'm never gonna treat you like that again. A-And I know that you don't believe me, but I would burn down the state if it made you happy. I love you so so much, Brooke. I-I was scared. Please believe me.”

 

Brooke teared up, and took a shaky breath in. “You're lying.”

 

“I'm not.” Chloe pushed the flowers towards her. “Please take them. There supposed to mean sorry.”

 

Brooke turned around and kept walking. “Keep them.”

 

***

 

One week passed. Chloe had a truly terrible plan that would in no way possibly work.

 

So, she found Jenna Rolan, told the gossip girl her intentions, and got a key to the secretary's office. The office that happened to contain the intercom system. It was Thursday. Chloe tapped the head of the turned on microphone at exactly 11:15am, interrupting several classes.

 

“Hello everyone, can I have your attention please?” She spoke into the microphone. “Um, hey, everyone, it's me, Chloe Valentine. So, I've been pretty shitty lately.” She took a breath before continuing. “I publicly embarrassed Michael Mell, and Jake Dillinger. I've been horrible to Madeline for years. I treat Jenna like trash. And I am so sorry I've treated all of you like that, and I hope that one day, you can all forgive me. But what I am most sorry for, is how I've treated Brooke Lohst.”

 

There was a pause. The students were quiet with anticipation. The teachers had given up entirely and thought about the pros and cons of day drinking.

 

“I am completely in love with Brooke Lohst. And that scares the fuck out of me like you wouldn't believe. But Brooke was always there for me, even though I fucked up repeatedly. Even though she could pick anyone else. Even though she's kind and beautiful and funny and honest and I'm just lucky to be near her. And I was scared of her leaving me, so I thought it would be better to just drive her away. And so, last week, I did. I fucked up, I fucked up really bad. And I don't know what to do about it.” Chloe gulped, and wiped her eyes. She wasn't going to cry. “But I've decided, that doing something is better then doing nothing, so, here's whats gonna happen. I'm gonna be a lot nicer, to everyone. And If I screw up, then please call me out. I'm also gonna help Jeremy with any boyfriend troubles he has. And last, but definitely not least, I am going to prove to Brooke that I love her, even if she doesn't love me back. Because she deserves that.” Her voice got quiet. “She's always deserved that.”

 

Chloe leaned back and sighed. She felt shaky, but weirdly calm.

 

“Thank you for listening.”

 

Then, she left the office.

 

***

 

The first thing Chloe saw after leaving the office was Brooke standing in the hallway.

 

“Did you mean that?” Brooke's eyes were filled with tears and Chloe really hoped that she didn't screw up.

 

“Yeah.” Chloe smiled wryly.

 

“I still love you.” Brooke paused. “I've always loved you. I just, Chloe, I can't do it again. Not like before.”

 

“I know.” Chloe took a step towards her. “So let's have a do-over.”

 

Brooke looked at her, and let the tears flow. “I'm still mad at you.”

 

“That makes two of us.”

 

Brooke smiled a little. Chloe felt a little lighter.

 

“Wanna make out in the hallway?” Chloe really need to learn when to keep her mouth shut.

 

Brooke rolled her eyes, and just gently pecked her lips. “Let's go to Pinkberry and talk this out.”

 

Chloe grinned, dazed. “Sounds good to me.”

 

And off they went.

 

***

 

Meanwhile, Christine and Jenna were in drama.

 

“That was so sweet! I'm not saying I forgive Chloe, but that was the sweetest!” Christine gushed.

 

Jenna looked at her, at the sparkle in her eyes and the way she smiled. “You're so cute.” And in the honour of recent events, added. “In a gay way.”

 

Christine blushed several shades of red, before smiling back. “Your cute to. Also in a gay way.”

 

Jenna smiled back.

 

They got together one week later.

 

***

 

And thus, any and all drama in the SQUIP Squad was over.

 

Until the play, at least.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading this and enjoying the story. comment if you have anything nice to say, or scathing criticism.  
> feel free to read my other stories.
> 
> bye lovelies

**Author's Note:**

> woo boy.


End file.
